


Hi, neighbour

by Emmy56



Series: Apartment 5D [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-typical language, Crush at First Sight, Cute Yevgeny Milkovich, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might be drunk, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy56/pseuds/Emmy56
Summary: Megan just moved in into her first place away from her parents and met a hot guy next door.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich
Series: Apartment 5D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012074
Comments: 11
Kudos: 198





	Hi, neighbour

Megan couldn’t believe that the day finally arrived – she was moving into her own place. It was just rented shoe box size apartment, mind you, but she was loving every piece of it. She was 22 and at last had her peace and quite away from her nagging parents.

She was just trying to get the last and heaviest box from her car when she felt the weigh disappearing.

“Here, let me help you with that,” she heard man’s voice and when she finally let go fully of the box, she looked at his face, she was close to blocking out. The man was tall, clearly well-build, had sharp jaw and face that could be found on some magazine’s cover. His bright red hair, pale skin and emerald eyes fitted perfectly with each other. And the smile he was sending her right now? Megan had her breath taken away; that guy was beautiful, and kind, and around her age. Damn.

“Ehm… thank you. I already did that tour like hundred times and I was silly enough to leave the biggest one last,” she was a little awkward around him, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Yeah it does have some heft to it. What is it, fucking bricks?” he joked.

“Close enough, books. I’m Megan by the way,” it’s been some time since she has talked to a guy she was into so Megan was kinda shy.

“Bookworm, nice. Ian. You new here?”

“Yeah.”

They took the elevator to the 5th floor and talked about which type of books they liked to read the most when they arrived at her door.

“It’s ok, just leave it here. You’ve helped me enough. Thank you a lot, Ian. Would you like to…” she was about to invite him over on something to drink when a dark headed guy appeared on the hallway and yelled in their direction.

“Yo, Gallagher! You got keys? I fucking forgot mine,” the man was standing in front of apartment 5D with hands full of food and beer.

“Yeah, coming Mick!” Ian yelled back “Gotta go. It was nice to meet you Meg, let me know if you need anything,” he winked and moved to open the door for his roommate – at least that was who Megan thought the shorter guy mast have been.

It took her exactly 2 days till she decided she really did need man’s help with putting up the chest of drawers she bought in Ikea. She walked to door 5D and knocked hoping to catch Ian home. Well, though life.

“What the hell?” asked visibly pissed off dark headed man. He had ruffled hair and slightly reddened checks.

“Ehm… Hi. Is ehhh is Ian home?” she was more than intimidated by the guy. It was like he would punch her for doing one wrong move and when she saw his knuckle tattoos, which said ‘FUCK U-UP’, she didn’t want to try and find out if the fear was right to be there.

“And who the fuck are you?” he looked her up and down and she felt the cold running up her spine.

“I’m Megan, your new neighbour. I just moved in to 5F,” she explained quietly.

“Right. Gallagher, move your ass out here! The chick from 5F wants something from you,” right after that the redhead walked out of one of two bedrooms while putting on a t-shirt. And the view that Megan had just for a moment? Fuck her, that guy looked like a literal model.

“Aww hi, Megan. I see you met Mickey,” the boy smiled fondly at the shorter man when he just rolled his eyes and walked away deeper into the apartment. “What’s up?”

“Yeah, well. I-I thought if you could help me with this one piece of furniture I bought today? It shouldn’t take you too long, I’m just hopeless when it comes to manly stuff like that,” she try fluttering her eyelashes in an attempt of flirting and it must have worked ‘cause the tall boy in front of her smiled and nodded.

“Sure, it’s not a problem at all. I’ll be back in maybe a half of an hour Mick, ok?” Megan didn’t get why would Ian have to tell this to the other boy but she shrugged this off when the Mickey guy just rolled his eyes again and murmured ‘what-the fuck-ever, Freckles’ over the rim of beer bottle he was sporting.

They indeed finished putting up that damn dresser in less than 30 minutes and now were sipping on lemonade and chatting.

“So, tell me, how long have you been living in this building?”

“Me and Mick rented that apartment about a year and half ago. Let me tell you, living with 5 siblings and trying to maintain somewhat undisturbed sex life can be a real pain in the ass. As soon as I got promoted, we were out,” Megan looked wide eyed at the boy and blushed. She was no virgin but she wasn’t used to openly talk about sex with people either.

“I guess it is better with just him now, huh? You’ve got your own bedroom and stuff,” she couldn’t believe herself she was even sticking to the subject.

“Aww fuck, you don’t even know!” he chuckled and looked down on his watch “Speaking of which, I gotta go,” Ian was already up and about to leave when Meg swallowed her sadness and asked.

“Have some plans for later?”

“Kinda a rain-check to be honest but yeah. But it was fun to talk to you. We should do that some other time, maybe next time at mines?” he winked at her yet again during that short time she knew him, and she felt like her knees were about to give out.

“Sure thing.”

That was a moment she understood that Ian Gallagher must have been a player, a sexy bad boy. And Megan should’ve known better than to fall for him, but it was stronger than her sanity. Once in a while you could let yourself do stupid things, right? And what girl never dreamt about being the one that would change the bad guy?

They haven’t seen each other for two weeks when she spotted Mickey, his roommate, with a blond child holding his hand and talking about how cool dinosaurs are. This sight threw her aback a little. She would never expect this thuggish guy to look so soft and actually give a shit about – presumably – his kid, who he most definitely wasn’t raising with the boy’s mother since he wasn’t living with them.

“Daddy, can we have mac and cheese for dinner?” the boy asked.

“Don’t know Yev, we gotta see what Ian was planning on cooking tonight,” the man deflected while looking for his key.

“And when is Een back from work? Can we call him? Please Daddy!”

“Soon, but yeah, just let me open this fucking door first,” and that was the time when Megan had to enter her own place so she wouldn’t look like a creepy stalker.

Two hours later someone knocked on her door. When she opened, she saw the same little boy and Ian both smiling at her.

“Hey, Yevy here saw you at the hallway before and wanted to meet the new neighbour. Right little man, what do you say?” the redhead looked sweetly at the child with such a fondness and pride that Meg was stoned.

“Hello, lady. My name’s Yevgeny Milkovich and there live my Daddy and my Een,” the cute boy said pointing behind his back.

“That’s right, buddy,” Ian was all glowing ruffling Yevy’s hair.

“Hi, Yevgeny, I’m Megan,” she smiled at the boy. She had no idea how to act around babies being an only child herself.

“Een made us mac and cheese! Do you want some?” Ian looked surprised by the question even more than Megan but quickly shrugged it off and looked up at the girl.

“Only if you want, you don’t have to say yes.”

“I mean, if I wouldn’t disturb anything…”

“No, it’s ok. We’re used to having some extra people over, with us both having big families and all.”

“Alright,” so the three of them walked over to the apartment 5D.

“Mick, get one more plate! Your son is going to be a huge flirt. He invited Meg to join us for dinner.”

“My son, huh?” Mickey walked over from the opened kitchen area and crunched in front of the blond. “You’re just too much like Ian, bud,” the dark-haired man must’ve forgot his usual tough demeanour because he just kissed his son on the check and nodded towards Megan to greet her. “Mi casa es su casa or what the fuck ever.”

“Thanks,” that was another unexpected thing that day.

The more she was watching Mickey act around his child, she was starting to understand why such a nice guy like Ian would put up with the grump. Maybe he just was like this to strangers and the mask was falling behind the closed door? Soon they all sit down at the round table and dig in the pasta.

“Mmm… Yevy, thank you for inviting me! This tastes amazing,” Megan exclaimed after few spoonfuls.

“I know! Een makes THE BEST mac and cheese EVER! Daddy once tried to make it, when Een didn’t feel well, but he burnt it,” Megan laughed at the comment but out of the corner of her eye she saw the somewhat sad gaze exchange between two men.

When they finished Mick grabbed his son and said it was his time for bed.

“Can Een read me a story like last time, Daddy?” Mickey just looked at the man in question.

“Of course, Yevy, I’ll come to your room in a moment.”

Megan then first time since arriving looked better around the apartment. It was simple, not too much of decorations except for a few framed photos. One was Yevgeny holding a teddy bear almost as big as himself; other showed Ian, Mickey, Yevgeny, and a woman who looked just like the dark-haired man – sister maybe – on some beach, all smiley and playful. The last photo was of just Mickey and Ian. The taller one was giving the piggyback ride the other, and Mick was flipping the camera off, his tattoos fully on display. They looked so happy; Meg could only imagine how close the two men must have been. Like best friends or even like brothers.

“Thank you for coming. I know Yev’s invite was out of the blue, but the kid just loves having people over,” said Ian shaking the girl out of her thoughts.

“No, no. Thank YOU for having me. The food was delicious,” there was a tiny awkward silence.

“I would’ve ask you to stay for more beer or some shit, but Mick and I are gonna have a really early wake up with Yevy here and our morning shifts,” he said and walked her to the entrance.

“No need to explain yourself, I get it. Once again thanks and I’ll see you later.”

So ok, maybe, just maybe, Megan was counting on a kiss or something, but she wasn’t going to sulk about getting non. That was the closest thing to the date she had in months, so she was still feeling like winning. Her brain even allowed her to dream about Ian and his strong muscles around her waist on the same beach from the group photo she saw.

The fairy tale lasted three days. It was Saturday night, close to midnight when she heard a loud thud on the outside of her apartment and then even louder ‘fuck’. She thought that something might have happened so she threw quickly a rope over her pjs and peeked out through her main door. And sight was unforgettable.

Right next to the apartment 5D were Mickey and Ian. But by the look of it, they were too busy to notice anybody else on the hallway. The taller man was pinning the other one to the wall and roughly kissing him, while Mick was tugging at his red hair and pushing their pelvises together. The moaning was so filthy, Megan felt her cheeks burning with blush.

“Fuck, baby! I’m gonna fuck you so hard you ain’t be able to sit on that pretty ass of yours for a week,” if anything, that sent Megan’s jaw right to the ground floor.

“Shut the fuck up, Gallagher and open the damn door. Not gonna blow you at the damn hallway again. The old bitch from 5A still bullshits about burning in hell when she sees me.”

Ian just laughed loudly and moved to leave some hickeys on Mickey’s neck. Meanwhile Megan was full on gaping at the pair unable to move or even look away.

“Fucking love you, Mick,” Ian murmured and shuffled to finally put a key in the lock. That was when Milkovich looked up and saw they had an audience yet again.

“Can I fucking help you, Missy? You ain’t interrupting our sex again, fuck no. I’m too drunk and horny for blue balls.”

“Again?” the stoned girl didn’t know what he meant when Ian just looked over his shoulder, waved and threw a ‘aww hi Meg’ in her direction.

Then it struck her. The day she came to ask Ian to help with her dresser. Mickey was winded and Ian was shirtless in the bedroom. Holy fuck, she cock-blocked them and she had no idea. She had no idea there was anything to interrupt to begin with.

“Wait! You’re like gay?” it slipped.

“No, we just fucking around. The hell does this look to you?”

“Babe,” Ian warned Mickey “Thought it was pretty obvious Mickey’s my boyfriend. Why are you acting so surprised?”

“Why? You were flirting with me this whole time!” Megan felt like crying at that moment.

“What?”

“Ian?” Mickey straight out laughed at the girl’s distress. “The last time this dude saw a pussy was his mother’s when she was giving a birth to him,” he joked, and redhead’s face was looking like he was about to say, ‘he’s not wrong’. “Now let’s finish this chit chat. There’s some certain nine inches I need in my ass ASAP.”

Ian shrugged apologetically and disappeared in the apartment with his boyfriend. That was it.

“First time I have a great thing with a guy I’m crushing on and he turns out to be gay?” she asked herself out loud. It was a rhetorical question but somehow a teenager from 5E was just leaving the elevator and walking past her, so he spoke up.

“You must be blind or def, lady. Those two fuck like at least twice a day.”

Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> The last photo was inspired but this amazing art https://twitter.com/Steorie/status/1236693377984409600?s=20 and the scene from 5x10. 
> 
> As always, if you see any mistakes that can't be blamed on character's lack of proper grammar, let me know ;)


End file.
